Darunter verborgen
by mpl
Summary: Zehn Jahre nach Voldemorts Fall ist Harry Potter noch immer verschwunden. Ist er noch am Leben? Wenn ja, wo ist er? Und was hat der kanadische Lehrer James damit zu tun? Übersetzung von Adah's 'Hidden Beneath'
1. Artikel und Eclairs

Hidden Beneath - Darunter verborgen  
  
Autor: Adah  
  
Übersetzer: mpl   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: General  
  
Disclaimer: Adah sagt: Mir gehören Harry Potter und Co. nicht.  
  
mpl sagt: Adah gehören aber ein paar OCs und Schauplätze, und der Plot auch. Mir gehört gar nix. T.T  
  
Summary: Nach einer sehr ereignisreichen Nacht vor zehn Jahren wurde Voldemort besiegt und Harry verschwand. Wohin ging er? Was ist in dieser Nacht geschehen? Nur ein Mann kennt die Antwort: ein Lehrer namens James. Und als das zehnte Jubiläum von Voldemorts Niederlage näherrückt, denken Ron und Hermione immer mehr über ihren Freund nach.  
  
T/N: (Translator's Note) Ich habe keine Lust, das ganze Vorgequatsche an den Anfang jedes Kapitels zu setzen, also merkt es euch bitte. Dankeschön.  
  
Kapitel 1: Artikel und Eclairs  
  
Der Mann seufzte, als er sein dichtes, braunes Haar zurückstrich. Er saß an einem Pult in einem Klassenraum und korrigierte Arbeiten. Es war ein klarer Frühlingsnachmittag Ende Mai.   
  
Der Mann strich sein Haar noch einmal zurück und offenbarte dabei eine dünne Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die wie ein Blitz aussah. Sie wurde sofort wieder verdeckt, als seine hartnäckigen Locken zurück in ihre unordentliche Position fielen.  
  
Er schaute auf, als ein anderer Mann das Klassenzimmer betrat. Dieser hatte braunes Haar und hellblaue Augen. Es schien ein Federn in seinen Schritten zu liegen, wo immer er auch herumlief; er schien immer glücklich.  
  
"Na, wen haben wir denn da! Genau die Person, die ich seit einem Jahrtausend nicht mehr gesehen habe!" Er schaute sich um. "Nettes Zimmer hast du hier, James."  
  
"Danke, Peter", sagte der Mann amüsiert. "Weißt du, soweit ich mich erinnere, bist du schon ein paar mal hier drin gewesen. Also, was willst du?"  
  
"Nun, warum sitzt du hier und korrigierst Arbeiten von Fünftklässlern an so einem wunderschönen Tag wie diesem, wenn du mir doch eigentlich im Laden helfen solltest? Außerdem ist Sonntag."  
  
James lächelte. ‚Der Laden' war Peters Bäckerei, wo James Peter beim Backen half, wenn ein großes Ereignis vor der Tür stand.   
  
"Ich wollte die hier nur schnell fertig machen", antwortete er. "Ich wollte sie nicht mit nach Hause nehmen. Es ist ja nur noch eine Woche Schule, wie du weißt."  
  
"Und es dauert nur noch eine Woche bis zu dieser Hochzeit, für die ich hundert Eclairs backen muss. Komm schon, James, ich könnte deine Hilfe heute wirklich gebrauchen."  
  
"Das sagst du immer."  
  
Peter schaute James flehentlich an.  
  
"Na schön. Ich bin hier eh fast fertig."  
  
Peter boxte James spielerisch in den Arm. "Danke, du bist ein echter Kumpel, ein echter Kumpel!"  
  
James rollte mit den Augen. "Ja, ja, ja..."  
  
"Schau, Ron", sagte Hermione ärgerlich, "Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum wir um die halbe Welt reisen müssen, um einen einzigen Mann zu sehen." Es war Zeit zum Frühstück und Hermine war gerade mit ihren Taschen nach unten gekommen.   
  
"Ich hab das schon erklärt, Honey", gab Ron genauso ärgerlich zurück, "Wir treffen die Familie dieses Typen, nicht nur ihn. Ich muss zumindest gehen. Wie würde das denn aussehen, wenn ihr eigener Bruder nicht einmal ihren Verlobten getroffen hat, von ihrer zukünftigen, angeheirateten Familie ganz zu schweigen? Übrigens sind wir die einzigen, die den ‚berühmten' Daniel, von dem Ginny immer spricht, noch nicht getroffen haben. Mum und Dad scheinen ihn jedenfalls ziemlich zu mögen."  
  
"Ja schon, aber die Kinder wirklich für eine Woche bei Percy und Penelope lassen?"  
  
"Wir setzen die Kinder erst mal beim Fuchsbau ab. Glaub mir, meine Eltern werden sichergehen, dass es ihnen gut geht. Außerdem wird es eine gute Erfahrung für sie sein. Schau, zum Mittagessen können wir noch mal alles mit Percy besprechen. Ganz davon abgesehen, bist du schon mal in Kanada gewesen?"  
  
"Nun, nein..."  
  
"Siehst du? Wir werden einen neuen Ort besuchen! Das wird ein Abenteuer!"  
  
Hermione seufzte. "Vermutlich."  
  
Ron küsste sie auf die Wange. "Danke."  
  
"Ich mach nur schnell die Kinder fertig, dann können wir gehen." Hermione ging nach oben.  
  
Ron widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung. Ein Artikel machte ihn aufmerksam.  
  
JUNGE DER LEBT, TOT ODER LEBENDIG?  
  
Es sind schon fast zehn Jahre seit der Niederlage von Ihm-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf vergangen und auch zehn Jahre, seit Harry Potter das letzte Mal gesehen wurde. Sein Verschwinden hat viele Auseinandersetzungen in der magischen Gemeinschaft verursacht. Ist er im Krieg gefallen? Oder ist er immer noch da draußen, und versteckt sich vor der Welt? Viele entschieden, an letzteres zu glauben, obwohl nie eine Spur von ihm gefunden werden konnte. Aber warum sollte sich der mächtigste aller Zauberer verstecken? Was ist der Grund für sein Verschwinden? Und wo versteckt er sich, sollte er das tatsächlich tun? Die meisten Leute glauben, er sei noch immer in der Zaubererwelt, doch nur erstaunlich wenige glauben, er sei in die Muggelwelt emigriert. Das diesjährige zehnte Jubiläum des Friedens lässt mehr Fragen aufkommen darum, was in jener Nacht geschehen ist, und erinnert uns an den Helden und gleichzeitig an das größte Geheimnis der magischen Gemeinschaft, Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione kam herunter, Emily und Jack im Gepäck, die miteinander stritten.  
  
Jack war seiner Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten: hellbraunes Haar und dunkelbraune Augen. Und er las eine überraschend große Menge an Büchern für seine zwölf Jahre. Emily hatte rotes Haar und Rons Augen. Sie hatte auch sein Temperament und stritt sich mit ihrem großen Bruder, wo sie nur konnte.  
  
"Also, seit ihr sicher, dass ihr alles gepackt habt, was ihr braucht?", fragte Hermione besorgt, die hitzige Diskussion unterbrechend.  
  
Jack rollte mit den Augen. "Ja, Mum, du hast uns schon eine Million mal gefragt."  
  
"Gut, ich werde mit dem Gepäck rüber apparieren und Ron Schatz, kannst du die Kinder nehmen? Vergesst nicht, laut und deutlich ‚Der Fuchsbau' zu rufen."  
  
"Ja, Mum", sagten Jack, Emily und Ron einstimmig.  
  
"Schatz, ermutige sie nicht noch..."  
  
"Wir schaffen das", versicherte Ron seiner Frau, "Wir benutzen nur Flohpulver. Bis dann in ein paar Minuten."  
  
Hermione lächelte schwach und disapparierte.  
  
"Gut", sagte Ron, "lasst uns gehen."  
  
Die Bäckerei sah aus, als wäre ein Tornado hindurchgefegt und danach ein Erdbeben gewesen. Überall war Mehl, nicht zu vergessen Wasser von einer übergelaufenen Spüle mit Kochutensilien.  
  
"Mein Gott", sagte Peter zu James, "Ich bin für eine Minute weg und sie nehmen den Laden auseinander! Gut, dass wir Sonntags geschlossen haben."  
  
"Was?", rief eine Frau hinter einem großen, surrenden Mixer.  
  
"Ähm, ich sagte, macht weiter mit der guten Arbeit!", rief Peter.  
  
"Danke!", rief die Frau zurück.  
  
Peter kicherte. "Sarah ist so süß. Sie war die erste, die heute zum Helfen hergekommen ist."  
  
"Okay, okay, ich hab's kapiert", lachte James. "Ich bin der Letzte hier, ich weiß. Ich war eine Woche nicht hier, ich weiß. Ich habe nicht..."  
  
"Iiihhh! Es ist Jamesie!", kreischte Emma, hoch genug, dass mehrere Fenster hätten zu Bruch gehen können.  
  
James rollte mit den Augen. Emma bestand darauf, ihn "Jamesie" zu nennen. Es kotzte Jacob allerdings an, dass sie ihn "mein Cobbie" nannte, und das war sehr viel schlimmer als "Jamesie". Emma und Jacob waren verlobt. In einem Monat war die Hochzeit und sie hatten in letzter Zeit angefangen, Peter viel in seinem Laden zu helfen. _Sie wollen einen Rabatt auf ihre Torte_, dachte James ironisch. _Das sieht ihnen ähnlich_.  
  
Emma kam aus dem Norden Kaliforniens. Sie betonte immer, dass es der Norden des Staates war, wo sie herkam, denn sie hasste es, wenn die Leute annahmen, sie käme aus L.A.. Sie hatte nichts gegen L.A., sie hatte nur blonde kurze Haare, große braune Augen und einen ziemlich guten Vorderbau, daher wurde sie oft gefragt, ob sie ein Filmstar oder so etwas sei. Dabei zuckte sie immer zusammen. Man sollte Emma niemals fragen, ob sie ein Filmstar war. Sie wetterte immer, dass man wirklich nie "Filmstars" in Kalifornien zu sehen bekam, und sollte man es jemals doch, dann nannte man sie nicht Filmstars, sondern Schauspieler. Jedenfalls traf sie Jacob dort, in Kalifornien, und die beiden verliebten sich ineinander und zogen hierher, nach Calgary. _Manche Leute haben echt Glück im Leben,_ dachte James.   
  
Jacob war dünn, groß, und hatte flammend rotes Haar. Er war ein sehr tollpatschiger, aber extrem heiterer Mensch. Und niemand, den James sonst noch kannte, nahm so schnell Wissen auf, wie er. Naja, fast niemand, den er kannte. James wurde immer von einer Welle aus Nostalgie und Reue überrollt, wenn er Jacob ansah oder mit ihm sprach. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen.  
  
"Jamesie? Hallooo!" Emma wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor James' Gesicht herum. "Jemand zu Hause?"   
  
James riss sich zusammen. "Oh, ja. Was?"  
  
"Mein Cobbie hat etwas gesagt."  
  
"James...", fing Sarah an zu schimpfen, "James...", versuchte sie es noch mal. "Sag mal, was ist dein zweiter Vorname?", fragte sie dann.  
  
"James ist mein zweiter Vorname. Harry ist mein erster.", antwortete James.  
  
Die Gruppe tauschte überraschte Blicke aus.   
  
"Nun", fuhr Sarah fort, "Harry James Potterson, was hast du die ganze Woche über getan, was deine Aufmerksamkeit so in Anspruch genommen hat, dass du deine Freunde nicht ein Mal besuchen konntest? Nicht nur das, dann bist du auch noch weggetreten, wenn wir mit dir reden??"  
  
"Sorry, Leute, ich hatte wohl einfach viel zu tun."  
  
"Ja, also du warst wahrscheinlich die ganze Woche schlechter Laune."  
  
James zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Wir haben gehörst, was du mit dem armen Jacob gemacht hast. Ihn so anzuschnauzen, tse, tse, tse. Dabei haben wir ihm nur gesagt, er soll mit dir reden, wo er doch der einzige ist, der denselben Arbeitsplatz hat, wie du."  
  
"Ich bin jetzt besser gelaunt, versprochen.", versuchte es James.  
  
"Weißt du, Jamesie", meinte Emma, "Du bist jedes Jahr so drauf. Und immer um die gleiche Zeit. Was ist los? Und es scheint auch jedes Mal mein Cobbie zu sein, auf dem du herumhackst. Was ist mit dir los?"  
  
Stille. James konnte das Summen eines Mixers im Hinterzimmer hören, das leise Fließen des Wassers in der Spüle, sogar das Summen des Ofens. Die Stille lastete schwer um ihn herum, als ob niemand wagen würde, sie zu brechen. James leckte sich über die Lippen und versuchte verzweifelt, ein anderes Gesprächsthema zu finden. Peter scharrte unwohl mit den Füßen, war aber gleichzeitig neugierig. Emmas Blick war durchdringend. Die Stille wurde unerträglich. Endlich platzte James dümmlich heraus:   
  
"So, was machen wir heute schönes?"  
  
T/N: Ich werde versuchen, mich mit dem Übersetzen ranzuhalten und bis zu den Sommerferien wöchentlich ein Chap hochzuladen. Kann aber nix versprechen.   
  
Je nachdem, wie viele Kommentare ich bekomme, stell ich vielleicht das zweite Kapi schneller rein, weil das erste so kurz war. Kann ich zwar nix für, aber das is ja wurscht. 


	2. Reisen und Lügen

2. Reisen und Lügen  
  
Ron wurde aus dem Kamin des Fuchsbaus geschleudert, von Jack und Emily gefolgt. Noch hustend, weil er ein wenig Asche eingeatmet hatte, wurde Ron sofort fast von der Umarmung seiner Mutter erdrückt.  
  
"Lass dich anschauen, mein Sohn!" Molly Weasley drehte Rons Kopf zum Licht hin und Ron fühlte sich, als wäre er wieder fünf. "So wie immer. Meine Güte, ich habe euch eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen. Ihr wohnt so weit weg!"  
  
"Wir wohnen ungefähr hundert Kilometer von hier entfernt. Das ist ca. eine Stunde mit einem Besen, Mum. Außerdem kann man auch Flohpulver benutzen, dann ist man in ein paar Minuten da."  
  
"Ich weiß, mein Lieber, aber siehst du, es geht ums Prinzip. Ich muss zu Fuß zu eurem Haus gehen können, und meine Enkel müssen mich jeden Tag besuchen können. Ohh, und lasst euch anschauen, meine Lieblinge!"  
  
Jack zankte mit Emily, die in der Asche des Kamins spielte. Molly kniete sich hin und umarmte Jack und die sehr schmutzige Emily, die schnell mit dem Streiten aufhörten.  
  
"Jetzt lasst mich überlegen", sagte Molly, die sich zurücksetzte, um einen guten Blick auf die beiden zu haben. "Du, Liebes, musst fünf sein?"  
  
"Sechs ein halb", korrigierte Emily.  
  
"Oh, ja. Und Jack, du bist dreizehn?"  
  
"Zwölf", berichtigte Jack.  
  
Molly stellte den Kindern weiter Fragen während Ron und Hermione mit Percy und Penelope sprachen.  
  
"Also, wie geht's Mum?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Ach, wisst ihr, so wie immer.", antwortete Percy. "Genauso fröhlich und genauso vergesslich. Na ja, sie ist einfach nicht mehr dieselbe, seit Dad gestorben ist.  
  
Percy und Penelope lebten mit Mrs. Weasley im Fuchsbau. Sie hatten drei Kinder, die momentan alle nach Hogwarts gingen. Eines war im ersten Schuljahr, ein anderes im dritten, und das älteste im sechsten.  
  
Hermione half Penelope beim Mittagessen machen und Ron setzte sich, um mit Percy zu reden. Eine halbe Stunde später rief Penelope zum Essen, gerade als Hermione mit dem Decken des Tisches draußen fertig war. Jack und Emily kamen nach draußen gerannt, ihre Gesichter mit Schokolade verschmiert.  
  
"Ach du liebe Zeit", murmelte Hermione Ron zu. "Sieht aus, als hätte deine Mutter ihnen Schokofrösche gegeben." Sie ging Jack und Emily entgegen. "James Arthur Weasley!", schalt sie Jack, "Hast du und deine Schwester alle Schokofrösche gegessen, die Oma euch geschenkt hat?"  
  
"Nein", murmelte Jack schuldbewusst, "Wir haben noch eine Menge! Also, äh, in Wahrheit sind es mehr als so einige. Aber wenn ich ‚einige' sage, hätten manche Leute es ‚ein paar' genannt. Aber beide Wörter sind ähnlich, also meinen sie eigentlich dasselbe.  
  
"Wie viele habt ihr noch?"  
  
Jack schaute seine Schwester an.  
  
"So ungefähr ein Paar.", sagte Emily.  
  
Hermiones Augen wurden zu Schlitzen.  
  
"Okay, okay", sagte Emily, "wir haben jeder noch einen."  
  
Hermione seufzte. "Einer von sechs. Ihr wisst, dass es jetzt Mittagessen gibt, oder nicht?"  
  
Sie sah sich nach dem Tisch um. Percy, Ron, Penelope and Mrs. Weasley aßen schon.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Mummy", ließ sich Emily vernehmen, "Ich und Jack haben immer noch großen Hunger. Oder, Jack?"  
  
"Oh, klar, wir sterben vor Hunger", meinte Jack begeistert.  
  
Hermione blickte ihre Kinder an. Sie wollten sie glücklich machen, das merkte sie. "Okay, na, dann lasst uns jetzt zu Mittag essen. Esst nur das nächste Mal nicht so viel davor."  
  
"Ja, Mum", sagten Jack und Emily im Chor.  
  
Sie gingen zurück zum Tisch und fingen zu essen an.  
  
"Nun, wie geht's meiner Lieblingsnichte und meinem Lieblingsneffen?", fragte Percy.  
  
"Gut!", antworteten sie beide.  
  
"Ihr habt beide wieder fast alle Schokofrösche aufgegessen, nicht?"  
  
Jack und Emily kicherten. Hermione saß am anderen Ende des Tisches und bekam nichts von ihrem Gespräch mit.  
  
"Ähm, ja", gab Jack zu.  
  
"Habt ihr irgendwelche guten Karten bekommen?"  
  
"Ich hab einen Dumbledore gekriegt!", sagte Emily aufgeregt. "Ich hatte vorher keinen und Jack auch nicht!" Sie zählte an ihren Fingern ab. "Und dann hatte ich noch einen Merlin, einen Bortok der Blödsinnige, eine Glinda die Friedliche und zwei Harry Potters."  
  
"Aufregend. Und du Jack..."  
  
"Iiik!", rief Hermione, "Es ist fast ein Uhr! Wir müssen jetzt los, wenn wir den viertel nach eins-Portschlüssel nach Kanada noch bekommen wollen!"  
  
Schnell wie der Blitz schnappte Hermione ihre Taschen und Ron bedankte sich bei Percy für das Mittagessen und dafür, dass sie auf die Kinder aufpassten.  
  
"Tschüß, Mum!" rief Emily, "Viel Spaß in Kanada!"  
  
Auch die anderen verabschiedeten die beiden und dann disapparierten Ron und Hermione.  
  
Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Kanada.  
  
"Okay, James, oder sollte ich lieber Harry sagen, was ist los? Warum so schlechte Laune? Spuck's aus!", sagte Sarah, immer noch bitter darüber, dass sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass James einen anderen ersten Vornamen hatte.  
  
"Ja, James. Was ist da unter deiner Schädelplatte versteckt?", ließ sich Emma verlauten.  
  
"Also, seht ihr...", begann James, "ähm, es ist ein bisschen kompliziert." Er dachte darüber nach, wie er seinen Freunden erklären sollte, dass er früher in einer anderen Welt gelebt und in einem Krieg gekämpft hatte.  
  
"Neh, ihr wollt das nicht hören", warf Peter ein. James konnte die verwirrten und leicht verärgerten Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern der anderen sehen.  
  
"Wollen wir nicht?", fragte Emma.  
  
"Nein, es ist echt nicht so interessant."  
  
Häh?, dachte James.  
  
"Ja, James hat es mir einmal erzählt", sagte Peter.  
  
Das hab ich nie getan! Worüber redet der?, fragte sich James verzweifelt.  
  
"Es ist nur, dass er vor einer Weile mit seinem Bruder in Streit geriet und sie beide von zu Hause weg sind.", redete Peter weiter und James seufzte erleichtert. "Sein Bruder ging nach Frankreich und James kam hierher nach Calgary. Es ging bei dem Streit um das Testament ihres Großvaters. James' Bruder wollte mehr von dem Erbe, weil er der Ältere war, und hat eine Szene gemacht weil alles gerecht zwischen James, seiner Mutter, seinem Vater und seinem Bruder aufgeteilt wurde. Tja, es ist wirklich nicht interessant. Und letzte Woche war der Jahrestag ihres Streits, es hat also einfach schlechte Erinnerungen zurückgebracht. Sie haben seitdem nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen."  
  
"Oh", sagte Sarah und ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. "Das ist aber traurig. Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich böse auf dich war, James. Ehrlich."  
  
"Ja, mir auch", entschuldigte sich Emma. James sah ihnen an, dass es ihnen wirklich sehr leid tat.  
  
"Ach, es ist schon in Ordnung. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es an euch ausgelassen hab, Leute.", antwortete James.  
  
"Also, was hat dein Bruder..."  
  
"Zeit, diese Eclairs zu machen!", rief Peter und unterbrach die ewig neugierige Emma.  
  
James war schnell vergessen und die Gruppe rangelte um einen Mixer, der nicht überall hin Teig verspritzte. James zog Peter beiseite.  
  
"Tausend Dank, dass du mir meinen Hals gerettet hast", sagte James, "Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie du das gemacht hast."  
  
"Ich konnte mir denken, dass es etwas damit zu tun hat, als mein Bruder und ich dich gefunden haben und ich wusste, dass du das nicht noch einmal durchleben wolltest", gab Peter zurück.  
  
"Weißt du denn, was geschehen ist?"  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt, nein, aber du wirst es uns schon erzählen, wenn du so weit bist. Hey, aber diese Bruder-Geschichte war ganz schön cool, was?"  
  
"Ja, echt. Vielen Dank."  
  
"Nicht der Rede wert."  
  
(flashback)  
  
Harry stürzte ein weiteres Glas Wodka herunter und lächelte, als er triumpierend das Glas herumdrehte und es auf den Tisch knallte. Der Mann auf der anderen Seite wurde ziemlich rot und hatte einige Probleme damit, nach seinem Glas zu greifen.  
  
"Gibst du auf?", fragte Harry. Er erschien einem ganz schön nüchtern und beherrscht. Innerlich drehte sich zwar alles, aber er hatte auch dieses wundervolle Gefühl, keinen Schmerz zu empfinden, sich an nichts erinnern zu müssen.  
  
"Niemals", antwortete der Mann schroff, aber fest entschlossen.  
  
Harry musste ihm das hoch anrechnen. Es hatte bisher niemanden gegeben, der im Wetttrinken so lange gegen ihn standgehalten hatte. Er konnte allerdings sehen, dass es nur noch ein paar Gläser mehr brauchte, und der Typ wäre ohnmächtig. Aber vielleicht bin ich dann auch ohnmächtig, dachte Harry. Obwohl man es ihm nicht ansah, war ihm inzwischen selbst ziemlich übel. Nur noch ein paar Gläser, sagte er sich selbst.  
  
Zittrig goss der Mann sich das nächste Glas ein, schaute es mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, den man fast Angst nennen konnte, atmete tief ein und schluckte. Seine Augen waren für ein paar Sekunden geschlossen und Harry konnte fast fühlen, wie die Männer hinter ihm lächelten mit der Gewissheit, auf den richtigen Typen gewettet zu haben.  
  
Der Mann öffnete seine Augen und rülpste. Jubel brach auf seiner Seite des Tisches aus, während die Männer auf Harrys Seite finster vor sich hin starrten.  
  
Selbstbewusst goss sich Harry noch ein Glas ein und trank es sofort. Er konnte spüren, wie der Alkohol durch seinen Körper lief. Langsam drehte er sein Glas um und ließ es auf den Tisch poltern. Er lächelte, als die Männer, die auf ihn gewettet hatten, jubelten.  
  
Der Preis war hoch heut nacht. Niemand hatte jemals ein Wetttrinken gesehen, dass so lange gedauert hatte, und von Minute zu Minute wurde mehr Geld auf dem Tisch angehäuft. Jedoch war da ein Gedanke tief vergraben in Harrys Kopf, der an ihm nagte. Was wirst du mit diesem Geld tun?, fragte er. Harry wusste es. Er würde in eine andere Stadt wandern und mehr Drinks kaufen. Er würde den Schmerz ertränken und bereuen.  
  
Der Mann auf der anderen Seite des Tisches lächelte albern. Er war unglaublich fett und unglaublich rot vom Alkohol. Er tätschelte seinen Bauch, dann stürzte er ein anderes Glas hinunter.  
  
Plötzlich war Harry angeekelt. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum. Vielleicht war es der Mann ihm gegenüber, sabbernd und sehr selbstzufrieden lächelnd, oder vielleicht waren es die kaputten Stühle, die in der Ecke aufgestapelt waren. Vielleicht war es der Taschendieb, der die Möglichkeit wahrnahm, jemandes Portmonee zu klauen, oder es war der Mann in mittleren Jahren, einen goldenen Ring am linken Ringfinger, der in der Ecke stand und ein stark geschminktes Mädchen um die zwanzig, ohne Ring, küsste. Was immer es auch war, Harry konnte es nicht mehr aushalten. Sicher, er hatte eine Menge Wetttrinken gewonnen, um genau zu sein hatte er bis jetzt nicht verloren, und er hatte schon schlimmere Orte gesehen, als diesen. Aber irgendetwas hier löste einen starken Drang in ihm aus, sich zu übergeben.  
  
Vielleicht bin ich es ja, dachte Harry. Vielleicht bin ich es, der so ekelhaft ist. Vielleicht ist es nicht der sabbernde Kerl mir gegenüber, oder die Männer, die hunderte von Dollars auf diese Wette setzen, oder der verheiratete Mann mit der Prostituierten. Vielleicht bin ich es. Ich bin hier die wandelnde Schande. Und Harry wusste, er musste raus aus diesem Pup. Er musste gehen. Er musste etwas aus sich machen. Er musste etwas in der Welt bewirken. Geh raus und sei jemand. Er wollte nicht an einer Alkoholvergiftung sterben. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Eltern für eine Schande hatten sterben müssen.  
  
Und mit diesem Gedanken stand Harry auf und wollte gehen.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?" fragte der neue Gewinner des Wetttrinkens gedehnt. "Hast Angst vor mir, was?"  
  
Harry ging weiter.  
  
Ein Mann packte seinen Arm. "Ja, was denkst du, wo du hingehst? Ich hab Geld auf dich gesetzt."  
  
"Weg.", antwortete Harry.  
  
Der Mann grinste und zog ein Messer heraus. "Oh nein, das tust du nicht."  
  
Die betrunkene Persönlichkeit Harrys hatte die Gedankengänge eines störrischen Kindes. Er war aufsässig und wütend darüber, das jemand glaubte, ihm sagen zu können, was er zu tun hatte. Wie konnte dieser Mann wagen, ihm zu sagen, wohin oder wohin er nicht zu gehen hatte? Wusste er nicht, mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte? Dem mächtigsten - Scheiße!, dachte Harry, Ich hätte das nicht denken sollen. Er hatte gespürt, wie die Kraft in ihm anschwoll, ab dem Moment, wo er sich in Erinnerung gerufen hatte, wer er gewesen war. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu erinnern, ob er seine Pillen heute Morgen genommen hatte, aber sein betrunkenes Gehirn erlaubte das nicht. Die Kraft wuchs und Harry konnte sie nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie platzte aus ihm heraus, die Kraft, die still in ihm geruht hatte, verstopft durch ein paar simple Pillen, auf den Tag wartend, an dem Harry einen Fehler machen und vergessen würde, diese Pillen zu nehmen. Die Kraft floss durch sein Herz, durch seine Arme, es drückte ihm die Luft ab und folgte ihrer Reise weiter durch seine Hände, seine Finger und schoss auf den Mann mit dem Messer zu.  
  
Der Mann fiel benommen zu Boden, mit blauem Haar, einer neuen Garnitur bunt karierter Klamotten und grüne und pinke Käfer flitzten um in herum. "Unterdrückte Magie kann merkwürdige Sachen tun", hatte der Mann gesagt, als er Harry die Pillen verkaufte.  
  
Harry fiel auf die Knie, nach Luft schnappend. Die Kraft war zu viel für ihn, er konnte sie nicht kontrollieren. Die restlichen Männer sahen Harry an, ihre Augen waren voll Angst. Sie bemerkten es nicht einmal, als der Gewinner des Wetttrinkens ohnmächtig vom Stuhl fiel.  
  
"Er ist bewaffnet!", schrie einer der Männer blöde.  
  
"Womit denn, du Trottel?", schrie ein anderer zur Antwort.  
  
Die Männer fingen an, miteinander zu streiten und Harry hockte immer noch auf dem Boden und versuchte, sich wieder in seine Gewalt zu bringen.  
  
Dann, durch all den Krach hindurch, sagte ein Mann leise: "Er ist nicht menschlich."  
  
Der Krach verebbte, und Harry spürte den Ärger auf sich zukommen.  
  
"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte ein Mann.  
  
"Der Kerl ist kein Mensch. Er ist für uns alle eine Gefahr."  
  
Die anderen Männer grölten ihre Zustimmung. Zusammen schnappten sie sich Messer, Gabeln, Flaschen und Holzstücke, und gingen auf Harry los.

A/N: Der Flashback wird im nächsten Kapitel fertiggestellt, versprochen! Was bald passiert: Ron und Hermione treffen Ginny's Verlobten, wir finden heraus, woher James Peter kennt, und wir werden bald herausfinden, was in aller Welt "die Pillen" sind. Tausend Dank fürs Reviewen! Liebe euch alle, Adah  
  
T/N: Ich HASSE das Updatesystem auf FF.net! T-T Werde ab jetzt versuchen, das neue Kapitel immer Donnerstags reinzusetzen, sodass es spätestens Freitag da ist. Ich bedanke mich ganz ganz doll bei den Leutchen, die mir Kommies geschrieben haben!! 


	3. Entschlüsse und Freunde

3. Entschlüsse und Freunde  
  
A/N: Dieses Kapitel könnte ein bisschen brutal sein, glaube ich, kommt darauf an, was ihr unter brutal versteht. Jedenfalls wird Harry verletzt, =0( aber am Ende darf er glücklich sein. =0)  
  
Wankend stand Harry auf. "Also, Jungs...", fing er an, in dem Versuch, vernünftig mit ihnen zu reden. Er wich zurück, als sie sich ihm weiter näherten. Einige von ihnen lächelten böse und betrunken, andere, die nüchterner waren, sahen bloß entschlossen aus.  
  
Harry stolperte über einen umgefallenen Stuhl, als er sich rückwärts der Tür näherte. Die Männer gingen weiter. Harry konnte von neuem die Kraft in sich aufsteigen spüren. Er wog seine Wahlmöglichkeiten ab. Er konnte seine Kraft benutzen, um sich vor dem Mob zu retten und sie alle in Käfer verwandeln, aber dann würde das Zaubereiministerium aufkreuzen, um Gedächtniszauber etc. auf die Käfer-Männer zu legen und das entstandene Chaos zu beseitigen, dann würde man nach der Person suchen, die den Zauber benutzt hatte, was heißen würde, dass das Ministerium ihn jagen würde, oder er konnte die Pillen nehmen und sich vom Mob umbringen lassen.  
  
Ein paar Ministeriums-Zauberer waren wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg, um sicher zu gehen, das keine Muggel bei Harrys versehentlichem Zauber gegen den Mann mit dem Messer zu Schaden gekommen waren. Also beschloss Harry, die Pillen zu nehmen und zu rennen; er wollte lieber sterben, als sich der Vergangenheit stellen.  
  
Immer noch auf die Tür zurutschend suchte Harry seine Tasche nach seiner Pillendose ab. Sobald er sie gefunden hatte, schnappte er sich irgendjemandes altes Bier, das noch halb voll war, drehte sich um, stand auf, schluckte mehrere Pillen, schmiss die Bierflasche weg und rannte hinaus.  
  
Die Gruppe Männer rannte Harry hinterher und schrie ihn dabei an. Harry fühlte, wie die Pillen Wirkung zeigten und die Kraft zurück zu ihrer Quelle drückten, wo immer in ihm diese auch sein mochte. Harry rannte blindlings weiter und hatte keine Ahnung, wo hin er eigentlich rannte. Er war zu betrunken, um die Straße zu erkennen, die er heruntergekommen war, um zu dem Pub zu gelangen, und eigentlich war er auch zu betrunken, um den Himmel noch vom Boden unterscheiden zu können. Das einzige, was ihn nicht aufgeben ließ, war die Tatsache, dass er, sollte er anhalten, auf der Stelle getötet werden würde, wohingegen er noch eine Weile am Leben blieb, solange er weiterrannte.  
  
Rennend überquerte Harry eine Straße und brachte so mehrere Autos dazu, ihn anzuhupen und ihm auszuweichen. Harry stolperte und fiel, schaute hinter sich, kroch vorwärts, stand auf und rannte weiter. Er rannte auf den verschneiten Wald auf der anderen Seite zu. Der Mob folgte dicht auf und fing an, Sachen zu werfen. Ein Stück Holz traf Harrys Rücken, aber er rannte weiter. Der Mob warf jetzt schwerere Gegenstände. Ein Ziegelstein traf seinen Arm und brachte ihn zu Fall.  
  
Er schrie auf und hielt seinen blutigen Arm, dann schloss er die Augen, die Männer nicht sehen wollend, die auf ihn zukamen. Er hörte Triumphgeschrei, als die Gruppe ihn entdeckte und dann schlugen sie auf ihn ein.  
  
Harry wollte, dass der Schmerz aufhörte. Er wollte, dass die Männer aufhörten. Sein Körper wurde taub vor lauter Schmerzen. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, warum die Männer weiter auf ihn einprügelten, warum sie ihn traten, ihn verletzten. Warum taten sie das? Wollten sie ihn wirklich umbringen? Konnten sie denn nicht sehen, was für Schmerzen er hatte? Oder waren sie bloß blutrünstig, sodass sie jeglicher Verstand verließ, sobald es einen Kampf gab?  
  
Undeutlich konnte Harry Sirenen hören und blendende Lichter durch seine geschlossenen Lider sehen. Die Gruppe der Männer zerstreute sich. Harry wollte auch nicht von der Polizei gefunden werden.  
  
Langsam drehte er sich auf seinen Bauch und kroch hinter einen Baumstamm. Überall war Schnee und Harry wusste, es würde in der Nacht Minusgrade geben. Er trug eine Hose und ein langärmeliges Hemd, die beide sehr zerrissen waren. Er erinnerte sich, seinen Mantel und Schal im Pub gelassen zu haben. Wenigstens waren seine Schuhe heil. Und es war unglaubliches Glück, das seine Pillen in seiner Hosentasche waren. Ich wette, Mr. Westin hat einen Zauber auf diese Pillendose gelegt, sodass ich sie immer dabei habe, genauso wie dass sie niemals leer wird, dachte Harry bei sich.  
  
Langsam kam es ihm ins Bewusstsein, dass er erfrieren würde, wenn er auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Er zwang sich dazu, aufzustehen. Es dauerte eine Weile; sein Körper war so wund und blutete so stark, dass er nicht daran zweifelte, auch genauso gut am Blutverlust sterben zu können.  
  
Er dachte jedoch weiter an seinen Entschluss in der Bar. Er würde etwas auf der Welt bewirken, auch wenn es nur etwas ganz kleines war. Er erwartete weder ein Mittel gegen Erkältung zu finden, oder gegen AIDS, oder Krebs, noch erwartete er, intelligentes Leben im Weltraum zu finden, oder den Welthunger zu beenden. Er wollte nur etwas kleines tun. Tiere retten. Kleidung und Nahrungsmittel an Obdachlose verschenken. Die Nachbarschaft sauber halten. Ein guter Mensch sein.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken in seinem Kopf, fing er an zu gehen. Er ging stundenlang. Er fiel ein paar mal hin, stand aber immer wieder auf.  
  
Er ging durch den Wald und seine Füße trugen ihn einer mysteriösen Bestimmung entgegen. Es war Vollmond. Er war riesig und weiß, und klar wie ein Bild. Er konnte so viele Sterne sehen. Und es gab keine Wolken, die seinen Blick hinderten. Der Himmel war nicht schwarz, sondern tief marineblau, oder war er tief violett? Er konnte die Baumspitzen sehen, ihre Silhouetten dunkel gegen den Himmel. Der Mond warf ein unheimliches Licht über den Wald, ließ alles silbergrau aussehen. Und er ging weiter.  
  
Er lief, bis dass er glaubte, er würde träumen er wäre immer noch ein Junge und es wäre Weihnachtsmorgen. Er rannte gerade die Treppe von den Schlafsälen herunter, fasziniert davon, wie viele Geschenke unter dem Haus- Weihnachtsbaum lagen. Seine beiden besten Freunde lächelten und lachten mit ihm. Er war sicher und es gab keine wirkliche Gefahr. Tatsächlich war die größte damalige Gefahr der Zaubertrankunterricht.  
  
Eine Weile später öffnete Harry die Augen und sah ein Licht in der Ferne. Er änderte seinen Kurs ein wenig und hielt auf das Licht zu, nicht wissend, wo er sonst hinsollte, und ein Ziel haben wollend, um seinen Geist vom Schmerz und der Kälte abzulenken.  
  
Als er näher an das Licht herankam, wusste er, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Er fühlte sich extrem schwach und zitterte schrecklich. Nur noch ein bisschen, sprach er sich Mut zu, fast da. Er dachte wieder daran, was er in der Welt bewirken würde. Meine Eltern sind nicht umsonst gestorben, dachte er heftig, Ich bin Lily und James Potter's Sohn, und ich werde etwas ändern, ich werde helfen, ich werde etwas aus meinem Leben machen.  
  
Harry vergaß, warum es so wichtig war, dieses Licht zu erreichen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass er dorthin gelangen musste; es war sein Ziel. "Ich bin Lily und James Potter's Sohn, und ich werde etwas bewirken", sagte er laut. Er wiederholte das immer und immer wieder, wollte unbedingt dieses Licht erreichen.  
  
Endlich sah er, dass es das Licht eines Hauses war. Da hing eine elektrische Laterne draußen an der Hintertür eines Hauses. Harry lächelte schwach. Er hatte es geschafft.  
  
Er ging zur Tür, klopfte und verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
Als Harry aufwachte, bemerkte er, dass er in einem Bett lag, in einem Krankenhausnachthemd. Eine Krankenschwester kam zu ihm herüber, als sie sah, dass er wach war.  
  
"Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte sie.  
  
"Es geht", sagte Harry, "Wo bin ich?"  
  
"Im Krankenhaus. Sie haben ein paar sehr schlimme Schnittwunden und sind fast erfroren."  
  
Harry besah sich seine Arme. Er hatte eine Naht an seinem linken Arm und sein rechter war eingegipst. Es musste der Ziegelstein gewesen sein, der den Knochen gebrochen hatte.  
  
"Sie sind vor dem Haus der Hardings zusammengebrochen und glücklicherweise hat man Sie gehört und hat Sie hierher gebracht.", fügte die Krankenschwester hinzu. "Und gerade noch rechtzeitig, da Sie viel Blut verloren haben."  
  
Harry blieb noch einen Tag im Krankenhaus und durfte dann gehen, solange er in einer Woche wiederkam, damit man den Faden der Naht ziehen konnte. Er wusste nicht, wo er bleiben sollte, aber die Hardings boten ihm netterweise an, solange wie nötig bei ihnen zu wohnen.  
  
Mr. und Mrs. Harding mussten die nettesten Leute in Kanada sein. Sie hatten drei Kinder, alle erwachsen, zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen. Ryan war der Älteste, dann kam Peter, dann Olivia. Es waren Ryan und Peter gewesen, die Harry gefunden hatten. Mr. und Mrs. Harding machten sofort Frühstück, als Harry bei ihnen zu Hause ankam.  
  
"So", sagte Ryan, sobald sie sich die Teller voll luden und zu essen anfingen. "sagtest du, dein Name sei James Potterson?"  
  
Harry verschluckte sich an einem Stück Essen, auf dem er gekaut hatte, und versuchte herauszufinden, wie Ryan darauf gekommen war.  
  
„Dein Name", versuchte es Ryan noch mal, "Du hast gemurmelt, als wir dich gefunden haben, du seiest James Potterson und wolltest etwas bewirken."  
  
"Ähm, ja", antwortete Harry, "Ja, das ist mein Name." Nun, niemand kann mich im Telefonbuch nachschlagen, dachte Harry, jetzt James.  
  
"Mehr Eier, mein Lieber?", fragte Mrs. Harding.  
  
"Ja, gerne", antwortete Harry. "Vielen Dank."  
  
"Bist du Engländer?", fragte Olivia.  
  
"Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry dümmlich.  
  
Olivia kicherte ein bisschen. "Dein Akzent. Er hört sich britisch an."  
  
"Oh, ja, natürlich." Der neue James gab sich innerlich eine Kopfnuss. "Ja, ja ich bin Engländer." Er wurde rot über seine eigene Dummheit.  
  
"Wann haben Sie England denn verlassen?", wollte Mrs. Harding wissen.  
  
"Vor sechs Monaten, glaube ich, Ende Mai. Welche Stadt ist das hier?"  
  
"Calgary. Wir haben den 16. Dezember."  
  
"James, mein Lieber, sind Sie fertig?", fragte Mrs. Harding.  
  
"Ja, danke sehr."  
  
"Kommen Sie, wir bringen Sie hoch in ihr Zimmer", sagte Mr. Harding. "Sie werden es sich mit Peter teilen. Ist das in Ordnung?"  
  
"Oh ja, danke."  
  
Mr. Harding, Peter und James gingen nach oben.  
  
"Ich hätte Ihre Taschen hinaufgetragen, aber Sie scheinen nichts bei sich zu haben, was nicht zerrissen ist, bis auf diese Pillendose, die Sie im Krankenhaus so fest gehalten haben."  
  
"Oh, wo ist sie?", fragte James, mit Panik in der Stimme.  
  
"Keine Sorge", lachte Mr. Harding, "sie ist unten in der Küche."  
  
James seufzte erleichtert.  
  
"Also, ich lass euch Jungs ein wenig allein", sagte Mr. Harding, "Peter, hilf James, sich zurecht zu finden und komm dann herunter, damit du mir helfen kannst, den Weihnachtsbaum reinzuholen."  
  
"Klar", antwortete Peter.  
  
Mr. Harding ging nach unten und James und Peter wurden in ungemütlicher Stille zurückgelassen.  
  
"Und, hast du einen Job in der Nähe?", fragte Peter nach einer Weile.  
  
"Nun, nein, nicht wirklich", sagte James.  
  
"Hm, lass mich nachdenken. Du könntest mir immer in der Bäckerei aushelfen. Oder mein Bruder Ryan könnte schauen, ob in der Zahnarztpraxis, wo er arbeitet, eine Stelle frei ist. Obwohl man ja medizinische Übung braucht, um da arbeiten zu können. Oh, und mein Freund Jacob arbeitet in der Grundschule und sie suchen verzweifelt nach einem Lehrer."  
  
"Wirklich?" Das ist es, dachte James, ein Lehrer. Da könnte ich etwas bewirken. Ich bewirke etwas im Leben dieser Kinder, wenn auch nur etwas kleines.  
  
"Jep", erzählte Peter weiter, froh, etwas Interesse von James' Seite zu hören. "Du brauchst keine vorherige Lehr-Erfahrung. Sie schicken dich über die Ferien, die gestern angefangen haben, zu ein paar Workshops und im Januar kannst du anfangen. Das Gehalt ist zwar nicht herausragend, aber genug, dass man davon leben kann."  
  
"Hört sich klasse an!"  
  
Über die nächsten Monate wurde James ein guter Freund der Hardings. Er bewarb sich als Lehrer und wurde angenommen. Er fing an, eine Klasse Fünftklässler zu unterrichten, deren Lehrer im Herbst aufgehört hatte. Er nahm einen Kredit auf und mietete eine kleine Wohnung, den er mit seinem Lehrergehalt bezahlte. Er hatte endlich ein Leben für sich gefunden und war sehr glücklich.  
  
(Ende Flashback)  
  
Peter erinnerte sich augenscheinlich auch gerade daran, wie er James kennen gelernt hatte, denn auch er war für ein paar Minuten still und tief in Gedanken versunken.  
  
"Tja", sagte er plötzlich, "stehen wir hier bloß den ganzen Tag rum, oder backen wir ein paar Eclairs?"  
  
"Lass uns anfangen."  
  
"Genau, und in der Zeit, in der wir diese Clowns haben alleine an den Eclairs arbeiten lassen", scherzte Peter, "haben sie wahrscheinlich ein tolles Gesamtergebnis von drei Stück geschafft."  
  
James sah hinter sich, wo Sarah, Emma und Jacob eine Mehlschlacht veranstalteten.  
  
"Komm, lass uns denen zeigen, wie's gemacht wird", sagt Peter.  
  
Peter und James schnappten sich je eine Hand voll Mehl aus den nahe stehenden Fässern (1) und stürzten sich ins Getümmel.

A/N: Sorry, dass Ron und Hermione in diesem Kapitel nicht auftauchen. Ich verspreche, sie werden im nächsten sein! Wirklich! Tausend Dank fürs Reviewen! Liebe euch alle, Adah  
  
T/N: (1): Seit wann wird Mehl in Fässern gelagert? Ist das in großen Bäckereien so üblich? O.o" 


	4. Verwandte und Zufälle

4. Verwandte und Zufälle  
  
A/N: An meine Leser: Falls ihr meine Story mögt und eine Fanfic zu dieser Fanfic machen wollt (oder so was in der Richtung), dann gebt mir bitte die Anerkennung, die ich verdiene. Falls ihr einen Chara verwenden wollt, der Peter heißt, eine Bäckerei besitzt und Eclairs für eine Hochzeit backen muss, oder einen Plot benutzen wollt, in dem Harry Potter vor zehn Jahren verschwand und jetzt unter dem Namen "James" in Kanada lebt, oder dass Ron und Hermione nach Kanada gehen, um Ginnys Verlobten zu besuchen, oder dass Peter und sein Bruder Harry in ihrem Hinterhof gefunden haben, oder irgendein anderes Stück Plot, einen Charakter, eine Situation oder Story-Idee, dann setzt bitte, bitte einen Disclaimer. Ich habe wirklich hart an meiner Geschichte gearbeitet und es ist ganz schön schockierend, eine E-mail zu lesen, in der man gefragt wird, ob man sich seine Ideen von jemand anderem abgeguckt hat. Also bitte, setzt einen Disclaimer. Danke schön.  
  
Mit einem Plop landeten Ron und Hermione vor der Haustür der Bollis' in Calgary.   
  
"Also, los geht's", sagte Ron und klopfte an die Tür.  
  
Sie hörten einige Geräusche und Gepolter drinnen im Haus bevor endlich von einer sehr aufgeregten Ginny die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
  
"Ron!", kreischte Ginny und umarmte ihn. Anschließend nahm sie auch Hermione in den Arm. "Ich bin so froh, dass ihr hier seid! Ich nehm eure Taschen."  
  
Ginny schnappte sich Ron und Hermiones Koffer und rannte damit ins Haus. Ron und Hermione standen still herum. Dann kam Ginny wieder runter.  
  
"Ihr müsst Daniel und seine Eltern treffen. Kommt schon, hier lang. Sie sind in der Küche."  
  
Ginny führte ihren Bruder und ihre Schwägerin in die Küche. Überall war Rauch und mindestens zehn Töpfe blubberten lebhaft auf einem großen Herd.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, das sind Daniel, Mr. Bollis und Mrs. Bollis. Leute, das sind Ron und Hermione."  
  
Daniel hatte weiches, blondes Haar und blaue Augen. Er war dünn, aber dabei erstaunlich energisch. Er sprang überall herum und versuchte, Ron und Hermiones Hände zu schütteln und gleichzeitig noch zu kochen. Mr. Bollis war groß und hatte dünnes, weißes Haar. Mrs. Bollis hatte hellbraunes Haar und war sehr klein. Das Ehepaar nickte Hermione und Ron zu und kochte weiter.  
  
"Ich hoffe, Sie beide Reisende stört es nicht, dass wir noch ein paar Leute aus der Familie hier haben", sagte Mr. Bollis, während er in irgendetwas auf dem Herd herumrührte.  
  
"Oh nein, das ist in Ordnung", antwortete Ron.  
  
"Gut. Es sind auch nur Daniels Bruder John, seine Frau und die Kinder."  
  
"Das ist aber schön!", sagte Hermione, ein bisschen überenthusiastisch. Was Ginny gar nicht mitbekam.  
  
"Ooh, ich freu mich ja so, dass ihr miteinander auskommt!", sagte sie. "Ich wusste, ihr würdet euch mögen!"  
  
Ein paar Stunden und Mehlfässer später, lag die Clique in der Bäckerei erschöpft in der Gegend herum. Jeder saß oder lag auf ein paar Reservesäcken Zucker in der Backstube. Sarah, Jacob und Emma waren über und über mit Mehl bedeckt.   
  
"Wir haben euch so was von fertig gemacht, Leute", sagte Peter. "Harry und ich waren einfach zu viel für euch."  
  
"Stimmt ja gar nicht", meinte Emma, "Wir sind vielleicht mehr zugemehlt als ihr, aber wir sind besser als ihr beide, viieel besser."  
  
"Nur ‚besser'?, fragte James amüsiert. "Das hört sich aber nicht nach einem großen Comeback an, Emma."  
  
"Ach, halt die Klappe, Jamesie." Halbherzig schmiss Emma eine Hand voll Mehl nach James, traf stattdessen aber Jacob. "Oh, tschuldigung, Cobbie. Das wollt ich nich."  
  
Irgendwo klingelte ein Wecker und Sarah sprang auf. "Unsere ersten Eclairs sind fertig!", sagte sie, und stürzte auf den Ofen zu. Sie holte das Blech heraus und zog einen Flunsch.  
  
"Ich glaub, wir haben's nicht richtig gemacht, Peter", meinte sie.  
  
Auf dem Blech lagen die drei erbärmlichsten Eclairs, die James jemals gesehen hatte. Eines war riesig und die Cremefüllung lief heraus, eines anderes war winzig und war mit ein paar Tröpfchen Schokosause verziert, und das letzte war an mehreren Stellen angebissen.  
  
"Also, gut geschmeckt haben sie", sagte Emma kleinlaut, mit Blick auf das angebissene Eclair.  
  
"Drei?", sagte Peter ungläubig. "Drei Stück? Das ist alles, was ihr gemacht habt? Drei?!"   
  
"Die waren schwierig zu machen!", verteidigte sich Sarah.  
  
Peter seufzte. "Also, wir fangen wohl besser langsam mal richtig an."  
  
Mehrere Stunden später hatte es die Gruppe geschafft, dreißig perfekte Eclairs zu backen. Während der Entwicklung schafften sie es außerdem, zehn Monstereclairs zu kreieren, sich überall mit Schokosause zu bekleckern, und so eine riesige Menge an Teig, Creme und Schokolade zu essen, dass es unmöglich gesund sein konnte. Zudem hatten sie noch im mexikanischen Restaurant die Straße runter zu Abend gegessen. Gerade zog Peter die letzten Eclairs aus dem Ofen.  
  
"Ahh, das sind die besten Eclairs, die ‚Peters Bäckerei' je gesehen hat.", sagte er.  
  
Sarah strahlte.  
  
Emma machte noch ein paar letzte Schoko-Verzierungen auf Jacobs Gesicht.  
  
Jacob rollte mit den Augen und seufzte.  
  
James schnaubte und lachte innerlich. Was für ein origineller Name, dachte er. Er würde sich wohl nie an den Namen gewöhnen, den Peter seiner Bäckerei bei der Eröffnung gegeben hatte. "Peters Bäckerei". Er zog ihn immer noch ab und an damit auf.   
  
Offensichtlich war Peter schon immer ein guter Koch gewesen. Und er liebte es, zu backen. Deswegen ging er nach der High School auf eine kulinarische Hochschule und machte da einen Abschluss. Dann kam er zurück nach Calgary und eröffnete seine Bäckerei. Seitdem war er immer glücklich mit seiner Arbeit gewesen.  
  
"Ich bringe ein paar von denen rüber zum Brautpaar und schaue, ob sie sie mögen. Mal sehen, wie der Rest sich im Laden verkauft.", sagte Peter.  
  
"Was?", fragte Jacob. "Du meinst, die waren noch gar nicht für die Hochzeit?"  
  
Peter lachte. "Nein, die wären bei der Hochzeit in einer Woche doch schon viel zu alt. Außerdem müssen wir doch herausfinden, ob sie so sind, wie das Brautpaar sie sich vorgestellt hat."   
  
Sarah, Jacob, Emma und James stöhnten. Sie wollten das nicht noch mal alles mitmachen.  
  
"Nun, es ist ganz schön spät geworden", sagte Peter, auf seine Armbanduhr schauend. "Hey, warum schlaft ihr nicht heute alle bei mir?" Peters Wohnung war gleich über der Bäckerei.  
  
"Das hört sich nach einer guten Idee an", sagte Emma. Jacob nickte zustimmend. Er und Emma wohnten zusammen.  
  
"Gut, dann bleib ich auch hier", sagte Sarah.  
  
Alle sahen James an. "Also, von mir aus", gab er nach. "Aber Luis wird mich vermissen." Luis war James Kater. Er war klein und grau und hatte große, gelbe Augen. James hatte ihn sich vor einem knappen Jahr angeschafft.   
  
"Schön", meinte Peter, "Wie wäre es, wenn..."  
  
"Ich bin zuerst in der Dusche!", rief Emma.  
  
"Ich krieg die Spüle in der Küche, oder ein Waschbecken", sagte der sehr schokoladige Jacob.  
  
"Dann wasche ich mich hier unten", sagte James.  
  
"Na dann", seufzte Peter, "ist das wohl alles geregelt. Sarah und ich packen die Eclairs weg und kommen dann auch nach oben."  
  
Gerade als Hermine damit fertig war, beim Decken des Tisches zu helfen, flog die Haustür auf.  
  
"Wir sind's!", schrie eine hohe, weibliche Stimme.  
  
Herein stürmten eine Frau, ein Mann, drei Mädchen und vier Jungs, alle lachend und schwatzend. Mr. und Mrs. Bollis kamen ihnen entgegen um ihren Sohn, ihre Schwiegertochter und Enkel zu begrüßen und in den Arm zu nehmen, während John, Daniels Bruder, sich laut mit Daniel und Ginny unterhielt.  
  
"Also, wann heiratet ihr beiden Turteltauben?", fragte John.  
  
"In zwei Monaten", sagte Daniel.  
  
"Sehr schön. Und wie geht's dir, Ginny?"  
  
"Gut", antwortete sie.  
  
Langsam wurde es still, als die Angekommenen Ron und Hermione bemerkten, die ein wenig abseits standen.  
  
"Das ist mein Bruder Ron", erklärte Ginny, "und meine Schwägerin Hermione." Die Kinder kicherten.  
  
"Ginny hat oft von euch gesprochen. Es ist wundervoll, euch endlich zu treffen.", sagte John.  
  
"Gut, dann lasst uns alle ins Wohnzimmer gehen, bis das Essen fertig ist.", bot Mrs. Bollis an.  
  
Die Gruppe begab sich ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich hin, wo immer gerade Platz war. John und seine Frau schienen unter den unmöglichsten Bedingungen Unterhaltungen anfangen zu können. Bald hatten die Erwachsenen ein Gespräch über das baldige Jubiläum des Friedens gestartet. Ron war schnell in die Diskussion verstrickt und versuchte zu sagen ja, es war Frieden, und nein, es gab nichts, wovor man sich fürchten müsste. Nur Hermione hielt sich zurück, sie wollte sich an diesem Gesprächsthema nicht beteiligen.  
  
Die Kinder schienen verschieden alt zu sein, es lagen wohl jeweils ein bis zwei Jahre dazwischen. Das Jüngste war so um die fünf, das Älteste vielleicht dreizehn. Ein kleines Mädchen, dass sieben Jahre alt sein mochte, kam schüchtern auf Hermione zu.   
  
"Hi", sagte sie leise. "Ähm, kanntest du..." Sie schaute sich nach ihren Geschwistern um. Die älteren nickten.  
  
"Kanntest du", flüsterte sie, "kanntest du echt Harry Potter?"  
  
Hermione seufzte. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum jeder diese Erinnerung wieder in ihr wachrufen musste. Die kleineren Kinder hatten sich jetzt um sie versammelt, gespannt auf die Antwort, während die älteren ein wenig außerhalb des Kreises standen, nicht verpassen wollend, was als nächstes gesagt wurde, aber auch nicht zeigen wollend, dass sie an dem interessiert waren, was auch die Kleinen interessierte.   
  
Hermione sah in ihre jungen Gesichter und seufzte nochmals. "Ja, ja ich habe einmal Harry Potter gekannt."  
  
Daraufhin gab es einige "oooh"s und "aahh"s.   
  
"Und was ist passiert", wollte eines der älteren Kinder wissen, sich nicht mehr darum kümmernd, was die anderen sich jetzt dachten, nur noch eine Antwort hören wollend.  
  
Hermione zögerte. Die Kinder waren zu jung, als dass sie ihnen erzählen konnte, was wirklich geschehen war, oder was sie zumindest glaubte, was geschehen war. Sie wollte auch nicht darüber reden. Sie wollte sich nicht an den Jungen erinnern, den sie einmal gekannt hatte, so mutig und vertrauensvoll, ihren besten Freund. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal den Schmerz durchmachen, niemals eine Antwort zu kennen, sich immer zu fragen ob Harry noch am Leben oder tot war, wo er war, und warum er sie und Ron nicht mitgenommen hatte. Bis auf dieses eine Jahr hatte Harry nie Geheimnisse vor seinen beiden besten Freunden gehabt. Sie hätte es wissen müssen, das er etwas geplant hatte, sie hätte ihm zuhören sollen.  
  
"Also", unterbrach das ältere Kind sie in ihren Gedanken, "was ist jetzt?"   
  
"Abendessen!", rief Mrs. Bollis, und Hermione seufzte erleichtert.  
  
Die Kinder schauten enttäuscht drein, um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken.  
  
Während dem Essen war Hermione still. Bilder und Erinnerungen an ihren alten besten Freund wirbelten in ihrem Kopf umher. Sie vermisste ihn so. Ron warf ihr ein paar fragende Blicke zu, sah aber, dass es ihr nicht gut ging und ließ sie in Ruhe.  
  
Bald darauf war das Abendessen beendet und Hermione half Mrs. Bollis beim Tischabräumen, während alle anderen sitzen blieben und sich unterhielten. Hermione war nicht in der Laune, sich dazu zu gesellen. Sie konnte die Kinder lachen hören, die mit einem neuen Spielzeug spielten. Sie hoffte sehr, dass die Kleinen vergessen würden, ihr Harry Potter-Fragen zu stellen. Sie seufzte.   
  
"Ach herrje", sagte Mrs. Bollis. Sie hatte alle Zutaten für das Frühstück morgen herausgeholt um herauszufinden, ob sie von allem noch genug hatte. "Ich habe vergessen, Brot zu kaufen. Ich liebe das Muggelbrot, dass sie hier haben, gutes süßes Brot."  
  
"Ich könnte es besorgen gehen, Mrs. Bollis.", schlug Hermione vor. Etwas frische Luft würde ihr jetzt gut tun.   
  
"Ach nein, Liebes, der Laden ist in der Stadt und du müsstest Muggelgeld benutzen. Es ist schon ärgerlich. Ich werde schon etwas finden, da mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Aber ich hatte so mein Herz daran gehängt, morgen früh Französischen Toast zu machen."  
  
"Ich weiß, wie man mit Muggelgeld umgeht, das hab ich schon als kleines Kind gelernt. Und die Stadt ist ja nicht so weit entfernt. Es sah nach einer Viertelstunden Fußmarsch aus, glaube ich. Es würde mir jetzt wirklich gut tun, ein wenig rauszukommen und mich zu bewegen. Es würde mich freuen."  
  
"Na, wenn du wirklich möchtest.", sagte Mrs. Bollis. Sie gab Hermione etwas Geld ("Also, auf welchem Schein war noch mal dieser Typ drauf?") und erklärte ihr, wie sie zur Bäckerei kam. "Vielen lieben Dank", sagte Mrs. Bollis erleichtert.   
  
"Kein Problem", sagte Hermione, "mach ich doch gerne."  
  
Als Hermione bei ‚Peters Bäckerei' ankam, waren ihre Wangen rot von der kalten Luft und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Tatendrang. Ja, sie war froh, raus aus dem Haus zu sein.  
  
Sie ging hoch zur Tür und drückte. Sie ging nicht auf. Sie zog. Sie ging nicht auf. Sie schaute hinein. Ja, die Lichter waren an.  
  
Sie klopfte an die Fenster. Ein sehr verwirrter und mit Mehl bedeckter Mann kam zur Tür. Er schloss auf und steckte seinen Kopf heraus.  
  
"Ähm, wir haben geschlossen. Es ist schon halb elf", sagte er.  
  
"Ich - ich muss Brot kaufen", sagte Hermione. "Es ist für Mrs. Bollis."  
  
"Tja, sie ist eine meiner treuesten Kunden", meinte der Mann. "Also, na gut. Sieht aus, als wären Sie gelaufen, da kann ich Sie ja nicht mit leeren Händen wieder zurückschicken."  
  
Hermione trat ein. Die Hitze des Ladens stand im starken Kontrast zu der Kälte, die sie von draußen gewöhnt war.   
  
Der Mann ging in die Backstube und kam mit einem Leib Brot zurück. "Das macht dann drei Dollar", sagte er, als er wiederkam und das Brot in einen Plastikbeutel tat.  
  
Hermione holte das Geld heraus und bezahlte. "Danke schön."  
  
"Gern geschehen", sagte der Mann. "und einen guten Heimweg."  
  
Hermione winkte ihm zum Abschied und ging wieder nach draußen in die kalte Nacht, das Brot in der Hand.  
  
James kam aus dem Badezimmer.   
  
"Wer war das?", fragte er. Er sah eine Dame um die Ecke gehen, warm angezogen in eine Jacke und einen Schal, einen Leib Brot in der Hand.  
  
"Ach, nur eine Frau, die Brot brauchte. Kam im Namen einer meiner besten Kundinnen. Ich konnte sie nicht einfach wieder wegschicken.", erklärte Peter.   
  
"Du bist so ein Softie."  
  
Sarah betrat den Raum. "Ich hab die Eclairs fertig verstaut. Mann, bin ich kaputt. Ich geh hoch."  
  
James und Peter konnten da nur zustimmen und die drei stiegen die Treppe zu Peters Apartment hinauf.   
  
Oben gab Peter James einen Schlafsack und James machte sein ‚Bett'.  
  
"Fertig!", rief Emma, als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam. "Bin wieder sauber!"  
  
"Gut", sagte James, "dann bin ich jetzt dran."  
  
James ging ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er näherte sein Gesicht so weit wie möglich dem Spiegel und untersuchte sein Haar. Sein Ansatz war schwarz. Muss dran denken, neue Färbung zu kaufen, dachte er bei sich.   
  
Schnell wusch er sich und kam wieder heraus. Wie es aussah, stritten sich Jacob und Sarah darum, wer als nächstes ins Bad durfte.   
  
"Ich bin dran!", kreischte Sarah.  
  
"Nein, ich! Ich hab länger gewartet!", brüllte Jacob zurück.  
  
James schüttelte den Kopf, während Peter die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packte und selbst ins Bad ging. Er schloss die Tür ab und Jacob und blickten auf. Sofort rannten sie zur Tür und hämmerten dagegen.   
  
"Du Idiot!", schrie Sarah. "Wir haben gewartet!"  
  
"Wenn zwei sich streiten...", trällerte Peter aus dem Bad.   
  
Jacob und Sarah polterten weiter gegen die Tür, während Emma und James einen Lachanfall bekamen und sich auf dem Zimmerboden wiederfanden.   
  
Als dann endlich alle fertig waren, krabbelte jeder in sein improvisiertes Bett. Er holte das Döschen für seine Kontaktis(1) aus seiner Hosentasche, die neben ihm lag, und entfernte seine braun getönten Linsen. Durch die Kontaktlinsen war er nicht mehr auf seine Brille angewiesen.   
  
Da er nichts anderes zum Anziehen mit hatte, zog er sich nicht um, sondern blieb einfach in Shorts und Hemd.   
  
James machte es sich in seinem Schlafsack gemütlich. Die Pillendose in seiner Hosentasche machte eine große Beule, als wollte sie ihn daran erinnern, die beiden Pillen zu nehmen, die er vergessen hatte zu schlucken. Aber Harry war zu müde, um es zu bemerken und schlief rasch ein.   
  
T/N (1): So, hab aus dem Tütchen ein Döschen gemacht. Hoffe mal, damit sind die Kontaktiträger da draußen jetzt alle zufrieden.   
  
Und jetzt drückt bitte dieses unterhalb angebrachte Knöpfchen da, und schickt mir ein Review! XD 


	5. Suchen und Träumen

5. Suchen und Träumen  
  
# # # # # # #  
  
Hermione konnte nicht einschlafen. Es musste schon ungefähr 1 Uhr in der Früh sein und sie war noch immer wach. Sie sah hinüber zu Ron. Er schlief selig wie ein Baby.  
  
Hermione versuchte wieder, einzuschlafen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte, an nichts zu denken. Für einige Zeit funktionierte es auch, sie spürte, dass sie schon fast eingeschlafen war, aber eine Falte im Laken, auf dem sie lag, wurde einfach zu unbequem. Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Nichts wirkte.  
  
Also ließ sie ihre Gedanken kreisen. Ließ sie wandern, wie es ihnen beliebte. Vielleicht konnte sie ja dann einschlafen.  
  
Sie dachte an Ron und daran, wie sehr sie ihn liebte, und an Ginny und Daniel, und ob die beiden zusammen glücklich werden würden. Sie dachte über Ginny nach und darüber (so etwas Schreckliches solltest du nicht denken, sagte sie sich), ob Ginny Daniel nur heiratete, weil sie unbewusst die Erinnerung an ihren alten Verlobten am Leben behalten wollte. Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie geschockt sie gewesen war, als sie erfahren hatte, dass Ginny und Draco heiraten würden (es fühlte sich immer noch merkwürdig an, ihn Draco zu nennen) und wie wütend Ron gewesen war, aber ganz besonders erinnerte sie sich, dass Harry nicht sehr überrascht geschienen hatte.  
  
Tatsächlich schien es so, dass in dem Jahr, in dem er sich mehr und mehr von ihnen zurückgezogen hatte, er sich mit Draco angefreundet hatte. Weder sie noch Ron verstanden, wie diese beiden Feinde hatten Freunde werden können, aber sie waren Freunde geworden, genauso wie Ginny und Draco. Aber dann war Draco als eine der Geiseln genommen worden.  
  
Ginny war daran zerbrochen, und Harry hatte sich von allen anderen abgeschottet. Er war still, verschlossen und resolut geworden. Er hatte hart gearbeitet und war Oberster Auror seiner Abteilung geworden. Rons und Hermiones Chef. Er war immer verschlossener und unabhängiger geworden. Und er hatte angefangen, Informationen zu unterschlagen.  
  
Hermione konnte fühlen, wie ihre Augen anfingen zu tränen. Das würde ihr nicht helfen, Schlaf zu finden. Komm schon, sagte sie sich, denk an was schönes. Brüte nicht über Erinnerungen. Sie dachte darüber nach, wie sie Harry finden würde (und ich WERDE ihn finden, dachte sie hitzig), und wie er sich freuen würde, sie zu sehen und wie sie ihn mit nach hause zu Ron und Molly und Ginny und allen anderen nehmen würde, und wie wunderbar alles sein würde.  
  
Sie dachte an etwas und setzte sich abrupt auf.  
  
„Ron!", sagte sie und schüttelte ihren Ehemann. „Ron, wach auf!"  
  
„Mmmmööh", antwortete Ron.  
  
„Ron –!"  
  
„Was, ich bin wach, ich bin wach, wasislos?"  
  
„Hast du in Kanada geschaut?", fragte Hermione eilig.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Geschaut, du weißt schon, nach Harry?"  
  
„'Schuldigung?"  
  
„Mit dem Teil! Du weißt, was ich meine!"  
  
„Oh, ja. Nee."  
  
„Das ‚Teil' war ein Magie-Detektor, ein Gerät, das gebraucht wurde, um Leute mit Magie ausfindig zu machen. Es zeigte Level an, wie viel Magie (oder Fähigkeiten) eine Person besaß. Es war so ein Apparat, wie ihn auch Hogwarts und andere Schulen benutzten, um potenzielle Hexen und Zauberer zu finden.  
  
„Also hast du nicht?", fragte Hermione.  
  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Dann mach! Sofort!"  
  
„Warum jetzt? Ich bin wirklich müde, warum nich' Morgen früh?"  
  
„Nein, Schatz, jetzt. Und ich MEINE jetzt."  
  
Ron murmelte etwas Unverständliches und stieg aus dem Bett. Er durchsuchte sein Gepäck und fand einen kleinen Würfel, den er Hermione brachte. Sie bestand darauf, ihn überall dabei zu haben.  
  
Hermione öffnete den Würfel und machte ein plattes Quadrat daraus (1), sodass man eine Menge orangener Punkte mit Anzeigen darunter sah. Das Gerät konnte Leute im Umkreis von 100 km orten. Die Anzeigen bestanden aus Buchstaben (A stand für das niedrigste Magie-Level, E für das höchste) und Prozentangaben, wie viel Magie gebraucht wurde. Die Prozentangabe stand normalerweise bei 30%, wenn der Zauberer oder die Hexe nichts bestimmtes taten, sprang aber bei einem gewöhnlichen Zauberspruch auf 60% und bei einem sehr komplizierten Spruch auf ungefähr 85%. Sowohl Ron als auch Hermione waren auf dem C Magie-Level, was normal war. Dumbledore war auf dem D Magie-Level, ebenso wie Voldemort. Die Hogwarts Gründer waren auf dem E-Level gewesen. Und der als letzte aufgetretene E-Level Zauberer der Geschichte war Harry. Harry Potter. Aus diesem Grund war er so besonders, und aus diesem Grund war der Magie-Detektor auch so nützlich für Ron und Hermione.  
  
Sie starrten auf die Anzeige.  
  
„Ich seh' keine Es", meinte Ron.  
  
„Hey, schau mal!", sagte Hermione und zeigte auf das Raster. „Da ist jemand, dessen Level steigt. Geht so was überhaupt?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube nicht."Sie starrten auf die sich verändernden Buchstaben. „Oh, aber es geht wieder runter. Hey! Schau, jetzt ist es weg. Muss ein Zufallstreffer gewesen sein, oder eine Muggelmaschine."  
  
Hermione blickte enttäuscht drein.  
  
„Schau, Schatz, lass uns wieder schlafen gehen. Ich bin müde. Du bist müde. Und sollte Harry in dieser Region sein, wird er Morgen früh immer noch da sein. Komm, leg dich hin."  
  
„Okay", stimmte Hermione ihm widerstrebend zu. „Aber wir müssen Morgen früh noch mal nachschauen. Versprochen?"  
  
„Versprochen. Kann ich jetzt wieder schlafen gehen?"  
  
„Ja, ja."  
  
Ron schlief auf der Stelle wieder ein. Hermione blieb noch ein wenig auf, bevor sie endlich in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinüberdriftete.

= = = = =   
  
Unruhig warf sich Harry im Schlaf hin und her.  
  
--(Traum)--  
  
Da war er wieder, auf dem Plateau und kämpfte gegen Voldemort. Todesser umringten sie. Sie waren auf sie zugestürzt, sobald Harry durchgedreht war, um sicherzugehen, dass ihrem Lord nichts geschah (ein paar hatten das Weite gesucht, aber die meisten waren geblieben).  
  
Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen und einen Frosch im Hals, aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihn irgendjemand weinen sah. Er spürte Blut seinen Rücken hinunterlaufen, aber er spürte keinen Schmerz mehr. Alles, woran er noch denken konnte, war, die Kreatur vor ihm zu töten, die so viele Leben in der Luft zerfetzt hatte. Harry konzentrierte alle seine Kraft auf ihn.  
  
Und Voldemort sah tatsächlich verängstigt aus. Harry hatte seine Ketten gesprengt und mehrere Todesser ohne Zauberstab mit dem Stupor geschockt. Aber jetzt hatte er ihn wieder, und konnte noch machtvoller werden.  
  
Harry sie die Auroren den Hügel hinaufkommen. Zweifellos hatten Ron und Hermione ihnen gesagt, wo er war. Harry musste sich beeilen.  
  
„Du hast so viele Leben zerstört...", knurrte Harry.  
  
Voldemort startete einen schwachen Versuch, die Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen. „Komm, Harry", sagte er, „überlege doch, wenn du und ich zusammen regieren würden, könnten wir die ganze Welt haben!"  
  
„Netter Versuch, aber nein."Harry näherte sich ihm weiter, wich einem tödlichen Fluch aus und blockte einen Schockzauber. Die Todesser bewegten sich nicht, einige waren geschockt, die anderen trauten sich nicht, in den Kampf einzugreifen.  
  
Harry sprach ein paar Sprüche, um Voldemort zu entwaffnen, doch dieser wich immer wieder aus.  
  
„Komm mit mir Harry.", meinte er. „Wir werden ein Team sein."  
  
„Nein", antwortete Harry und bekam Voldemorts Zauberstab zu fassen. „Gib auf. Du bist tot."  
  
„Nein, Nein!", protestierte Voldemort. „Schließ dich mir an, Harry, das ist dein Schicksal!"  
  
„Du bist irre.", murmelte Harry. „Komplett irre."  
  
„Ich würde gerne sehen, wie du mich tötest. Aber wisse, dass ich zurückkehren werde, mein Geist wird in meinen loyalen Anhängern weiterleben. Und wisse, dass ich, Lord Voldemort, dass ich die ganze Erde befleckt habe. Niemand wird mich vergessen."Er lachte verrückt. „Deine Eltern, waren Narren, Junge. Jeder Idiot sieht das. Niemand –"  
  
Doch Voldemort kam nie dazu, seine Rede zu Ende zu führen. Harry rief den Todesfluch. Er musste den Fluch mehrere Male benutzen, bevor er sicher war, dass Voldemort tot war. Tatsächlich hatte der Mann nur noch so wenig Menschliches in ihm, dass es schwierig für Harry war, zu sagen, wann er wirklich tot war.  
  
Und dann war alles still.  
  
Harry drehte sich um. Er sah, wie Ron und Hermione den Hügel hinauf auf ihn zu liefen. Sie lachten und lächelten. Sie waren alle in einem grünen Tal und die Sonne schien. Die Todesser waren verschwunden.  
  
Plötzlich fiel ein Schatten über das Tal. Ron und Hermione sahen aus, was wären sie gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Für einen Moment standen sie stocksteif und still da, dann fielen sie tot zu Boden.  
  
Ein grausames Lachen hallte zwischen den Bergen wider. Es wurde dunkel. Das Tal war weg, und sie befanden sich wieder auf dem Plateau. Langsam drehte sich Harry um.  
  
Direkt hinter ihm stand Voldemort und lachte. Er schnappte sich Harrys Zauberstab.  
  
„Deine Freunde haben sich mir angeschlossen.", sagte er. Hinter Voldemort standen Ron und Hermione. Sie trugen Todesserroben und lächelten voller Bosheit. „Nun musst du auch."  
  
„Nein", flüsterte Harry, und dann lauter. „Nein!"  
  
Ron und Hermione kicherten gemein. Voldemort warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte.  
  
Harry bekam einen Tobsuchtsanfall, nur noch einen Gedanken im Kopf: Töte.  
  
„Avada Kedavra!", rief er, zeigte mit dem Finger auf Ron und tötete ihn.  
  
„Avada Kedavra!", rief er noch einmal und Hermione war tot.  
  
„AVADA –"  
  
„JAMES!", schrie Peter.  
  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen wachte James auf. Das helle Licht in Peters Wohnzimmer blendete ihn. Er schwitzte wie verrückt, sein Hemd und seine Shorts waren klatschnass.  
  
„Wa- was ist passiert?", presste er heraus. Er konnte die Kraft in sich spüren. Sie war sehr stark, drückte ihn zusammen, schnürte ihm die Luft ab.  
  
„Du hattest einen Albtraum", erklärte Peter. „Ich hab dich gehört und bin sofort zu dir gerast. Die anderen schlafen noch."  
  
„Was habe ich getan?", fragte James nervös und atemlos. Er konnte spüren, wie die Kraft in ihm sich ein wenig zurückzog, als hätte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie beim Aufmucken erwischt wurde.  
  
„Du hast ziemlich viel geschrieen, dann hast du auf mich gezeigt und ‚Abra Kadabra' oder so was gebrüllt, oder du warst zumindest dabei. Ich hab dich geweckt, als du gerade bei ‚Abra' warst."  
  
„Oh Gott", sagte James. „Meinen eigenen besten Freund!"  
  
Er sah seine Pillendose, die eine unmöglich große Beule in seiner Hose neben seinem Schlafsack machte und stürzte sich auf sie. Er konnte den Schock, fast versehentlich seinen besten Freund getötet zu haben, nicht unterdrücken. Hysterisch lachend friemelte er am Verschluss der Dose herum.  
  
„Weißt du", kicherte James überdreht, „Es wird sich an dich ranschleichen, wenn du nicht drauf achtest. Einfach so."Endlich hatte der die Dose auf bekommen. Immer noch lachte er. „Es ist immer gegen dich. Wie ein Feind, dem du nicht vertrauen kannst, der aber ein Teil von dir ist."James schluckte mehrere Pillen ohne Wasser. „Ich frage dich, wie kann ich dagegen gewinnen? Es wird dein Leben ruinieren, so wie es meins ruiniert hat."Er warf noch einige Pillen hinterher. Das hysterische Gelächter wandelte sich langsam in Schluchzer. „Oh Gott", schluchzte er leise und hilflos. „Was soll ich nur tun?"Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll ich nur tun?"  
  
„Shh", machte Peter. „Du bist nur müde. Geh wieder schlafen. Wir regeln das Morgen früh.  
  
„James nickte und kroch langsam zurück in den Schlafsack. Durch das dunkelblaue Glas der Pillendose sah er, wie sie sich Stück für Stück selbst nachfüllte. Sie war immer noch halb leer.  
  
„Gut", sagte Peter. „Schlaf jetzt. Ich bin auch müde."  
  
„In Wahrheit hatte Peter keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Er konnte sehen, dass James irgendwie... aus dem Gleichgewicht war, aber konnte nicht feststellen, was nicht stimmte. Dennoch wusste er, dass James nicht wollte, dass die anderen davon erfuhren. Peter seufzte. Am besten vergaß er das Geschehene wieder. Er kannte James jetzt seit fast zehn Jahren und er war wie ein Bruder für ihn. Peter wusste, dass er das Thema nicht ansprechen sollte, solange es James nicht von selbst tat. Ja, das war die beste Art zu handeln.  
  
„Gute Nacht", sagte Peter zum schlafenden James, und machte das Licht aus.  
  
# # # # # # #  
  
(1): Seit wann kann man aus einem Würfel ein Quadrat machen?? O.Ô?  
  
Vielen Dank an die Leute, die mir das mit den Kontaktlinsen erklärt haben und natürlich auch die restlichen Reviewer! Ich würde euch ja gern alle mal durchknuddln, aber ohne Sternchen funzt das irgendwie net so... XD

das mpl


	6. Französisches Toast und Schultage

Hidden Beneath – Darunter verborgen

Disclaimer etc: siehe Kapitel 1

Kapitel 6: Französisches Toast und Schultage

-

„Guten Morgen!"

Hermione fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlaf. Mrs. Bollis' Gesicht und ihres waren sich sehr nahe, und das Lächeln der Dame reichte von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Ich habe frisches französisches Toast gemacht! Ist das nicht toll?"

„Äh, sicher", sagte Hermione zittrig. „Wie spät ist es?"

„Zehn Uhr! Dein lieber Ehemann ist schon unten. Gottchen, wir sind ganz schön verschlafen, was? Gut, dass ich dich geweckt habe, bevor du nichts mehr vom Frühstück abbekommst."

„Danke", sagte Hermione und wünschte sich, einfach weiterschlafen zu können.

„Na los, los! Auf geht's! Frühe Stund hat Gold im Mund! Zieh dich lieber um, damit wir nach unten gehen und leckeres französisches Toast essen können. Na komm schon!"

Mrs. Bollis schien wegen dem Frühstück ganz aus dem Häuschen zu sein. Hermione saß nur auf dem Bett und starrte die so fröhliche Dame an.

„Also?", fragte Mrs. Bollis und beruhigte sich etwas. Sie war nur noch Zentimeter von Hermione entfernt. „Na? Ziehst du dich nicht um?"

„Äh, klar", sagte Hermione.

„Gut!", rief Mrs. Bollis. „Ich gehe schon mal vor!" Eilig verließ sie den Raum und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Hermione seufzte. Es würde ein langer Tag werden. Wenigstens hatten sie und Ron vor, schon bald nach England zurück zu kehren.

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie das Terrain nach Harry abscannen wollte und so sprang sie aus dem Bett und schnappte sich den Magie-Detektor.

Nachdem sie ihn geöffnet und gute zehn Minuten darauf gestarrt hatte, packte sie ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn wieder weg. Wo kann er nur sein, dachte sie verärgert.

Langsam zog sie sich an und ging dann nach unten.

Der Tisch war über und über vollgestellt mit französischem Toast und Sirupflaschen.

„Ginny und Daniel sind spazieren gegangen, also sind nur noch wir Ömmels übrig." Hermione stöhnte im Geiste. ‚Wir Ömmels', das waren Ron, sie und Mr. Und Mrs. Bollis. Sie setzte sich und bediente sich von dem französischen Toast.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie Ron und küsste sie auf sie Wange.

„Morgen", antwortete Hermione.

„Und, gut geschlafen?", fragte Mr. Bollis.

„Ja, ziemlich. Danke der Nachfrage."

„Wir haben gerade über Rons Beförderung gesprochen. Er hat sich gut gemacht, würde ich sagen."

Ron war Auror. Er hatte eigentlich einen Job im Ministerium bekommen sollen, so wie sein Vater, hatte seine derzeitige Beschäftigung allerdings teils wegen des Krieges angenommen, zum Teil aber auch, weil Harry ihr offensichtlich nachgehen würde, und weil Hermione und er ihm bestehen und ihn beschützen wollten, waren sie auch Auroren geworden. Der Job wuchs Ron irgendwie ans Herz, und als der Krieg vorüber war, genoss er ihn richtig. Er mochte es, nach Leuten und Hinweisen zu suchen, Verbrecher zu jagen und ein angesehenes und mächtigeres Mitglied der Gesellschaft zu sein.

Hermione war auch Aurorin gewesen, hatte aber nach dem Krieg gekündigt, zum einen, weil sie den Job nie gemocht hatte, zum anderen der Krieg vorbei und Harry weg war uns die keinen Ansporn mehr hatte und vor allem weil er sie beständig daran erinnerte, dass sie diejenige gewesen war, die als Auror versagt hatte, die Harry in Gefahr gebracht hatte, die Harry Schmerz bereitet hatte. Sie war es gewesen, die darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie und Ron nicht Harrys Anweisungen folgen, sondern stattdessen dorthin gehen sollte, wohin _sie _für richtig hielt.

Nun war sie Lehrerin in Hogwarts ( Was für eine Überaschung, dachte sie sich), und, Wunder aller Wunder, sie war einer der _zwei _Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Remus Lupin war der andere VgDK-Lehrer. Die beiden hatten gleichzeitig angefangen zu unterrichten, jeder hatte den jeweils anderen dazu überredet, und sie waren jetzt ungefähr acht Jahre im Dienst. Hermione fand es urkomisch, dass sie acht Jahre ohne einen größeren Zoff miteinander ausgekommen waren. Sie unterrichtete die Erst- und Zweitklässler und Lupin den Rest. Dieses Arrangement gab es vor allem deshalb, weil man es an der Schule für sicherer hielt, wenn Lupin die etwas erwachseneren Jahrgänge unterrichtete, ‚aufgrund seiner Verfassung', wie man es ausdrückte.

„Noch mehr Toast, Liebes?", fragte Mrs. Bollis.

„Ähm..." Hermione war ja eigentlich schon satt, aber der Höflichkeit wegen ( Es ist noch eine ganze Menge übrig... ) antwortete sie: „Sicher, warum nicht."

Mrs. Bollis packte ihr mehrere Scheiben auf den Teller.

„Äh, danke."

„Immer doch, Liebes!"

-

Eine Weile später gingen Hermione und Ron hoch in ihr Zimmer, um sich für einen Spaziergang in die Innenstadt fertig zu machen.

„Müssen wir jetzt unbedingt spazieren gehen?", fragte Hermione. „Ich bin so voll, ich könnte platzen."

Ron versuchte, sein Lachen zu ersticken, konnte sich aber nicht mehr zurückhalten und bekam einen regelrechten Lachanfall. „Du hättest sehen sollen, wie viel französisches Toast du verputzt hast!", quetschte er heraus, „Junge, war Mrs. Bollis glücklich!"

Missmutig starrte Hermione ihren Mann an. Sie wollte die Wörter ‚französisch' und ‚Toast' nicht mehr im selben Satz hören. Jemals wieder.

Ron lachte weiter. „Sie hat einfach immer weiter Toast auf deinen Teller geschaufelt, und du hast immer weiter gegessen! So was hab ich noch nie gesehen!"

Hermiones Deathglare lies Rons hysterisches Lachen in Kichern abebben.

„Okay, okay, ich lach ja gar nicht mehr. Siehst du? Gar nichts ist witzig."

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue.

„Im Ernst, es ist gar nichts Witziges daran. Ich lache nicht." Ron versuchte, ernst auszusehen und atmete ein paar mal tief durch.

„Also dann", meinte Hermione, „findest du, ich sollte mir was anderes anziehen?"

„Oh ja!", sagte Ron und nickte.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich. Denn die Sachen, die du gerade trägst, sind von dem ganzen französischen Toast mit Sirup heute morgen bestimmt ein bisschen klebrig!" Ron brach in einen neuen Lachkrampf aus.

Hermione rollte mit den Augen. „Ich finde das wirklich nicht witzig."

Ron saß jetzt auf dem Bett und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Ron- ", sagte Hermione wütend. „Komm schon – Hallo?", dann riss ihr der Geduldsfaden, „RON!", und sie gab ihrem Mann eine Kopfnuss. „Hör auf zu lachen wie ein Irrer!"

Langsam beruhigte sich Ron wieder.

„Danke schön.", sagte Hermione.

Im Hintergrund hörten sie, wie die Haustür geschlossen wurde.

„Ich gehe nur mal schnell nach oben.", verkündete Ginnys zittrige Stimme.

Sie hörten sie hinauf eilen und ihre Zimmertür hinter sich schließen.

„Was hatte das zu bedeuten?", fragte sich Hermione laut.

„Da ist definitiv etwas nicht in Ordnung", meinte Ron.

Die beiden gingen zu Ginnys Zimmer hinüber.

Hermione klopfte. „Ginny? Ist alles OK bei dir?"

„Ja.", kam Ginnys Antwort von drinnen, und ihre Stimme war brüchig vom Weinen.

Ron öffnete die Tür.

Ginnys Augen waren ganz rot und man konnte die Tränen auf ihren Wangen sehen.

„Ginny, was ist los?", fragte Ron.

„Nichts ist los.", antwortete sie.

„Nun komm schon, Ginny", redete Hermione auf sie ein, „etwas ist ganz offensichtlich nicht in Ordnung."

„Ich fühle mich einfach nur so furchtbar. Nervös und verwirrt und... und, also, glaubt ihr ich bin ein schlechter Mensch, wenn ich Daniel heirate?"

„Ginny, das macht keinen Sinn.", stellte Ron fest.

„Doch, macht es. Ich würde Draco vergessen, wenn ich Daniel heirate."

Ron murmelte etwas von „sowieso schlechte Erinnerungen", aber Hermione schlug ihn auf den Arm, bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte.

„Nein", sagte Hermione und starrte ihren Ehemann böse an, „nein, du würdest Draco nicht vergessen, würdest du noch einmal heiraten. Denn wenn du wirklich Zuneigung für Daniel empfindest und ihn liebst, dann ist das alles was zählt. Glaub mir, Draco wird glücklich sein, solange du glücklich bist. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er vom Himmel hinunter schauen, oder wo immer er auch sein mag, und die Frau, die er liebt, unglücklich sehen will, oder? Nein, er wird sich für dich freuen. Draco weiß, dass du ihn immer lieben und nie vergessen wirst. _Ich _weiß, dass du ihn immer lieben und niemals vergessen wirst. Sogar Ron weiß das, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben will."

Ginny lächelte schwach.

„Na siehst du? Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles wird gut." Hermione nahm Ginny in den Arm. „Na komm, Ron und ich müssen immer noch eine Tour durch Calgary bekommen."

Ginny überdachte alles noch einmal, dann wischte sie sich die Tränen weg und sagte leise: „Okay. Danke Hermione. Ich bin wahrscheinlich einfach nur müde oder so."

„Für dich doch immer. Wenn sonst noch etwas sein sollte, erzähl es mir einfach. Nun komm Ron, wir müssen schnell nach unten."

Ginny kam ein paar Minuten später ebenfalls wieder hinunter.

Und so begaben sich Mr. und Mrs. Bollis, Daniel, Ron, Hermione und eine immer noch unsichere, aber größtenteils wieder optimistische Ginny auf ihre Erkundungstour durch die Stadt.

-

James wachte früh auf. Um genau zu sein war es erst halb fünf in der Frühe und draußen immer noch dunkel. Er setzte seine Kontaktlinsen ein (1), packte seine Sache zusammen und schlich sich aus Peters Haus. Dann stieg er in seinen Wagen und fuhr heim.

Er dachte darüber nach, was vergangene Nacht geschehen war. Er versuchte, seine Flucht aus der Bäckerei damit zu rechtfertigen, dass er seinen Haaransatz nachfärben und sich auf den Unterricht vorbereiten musste, aber er wusste, dass er nicht auf die Gegenüberstellung mit seinem besten Freund gefasst war. James dachte, dass Peter fragen stellen würde, und James wollte diese absolut nicht beantworten. Oder überhaupt über sie nachdenken.

Denn ab sofort , entschied er, ist letzte Nacht eigentlich gar nicht geschehen. Ich hatte keinen schlechten Traum, und ich habe auch nicht beinahe meinen besten Freund getötet. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon ich geträumt habe, ich habe niemanden in diesem Traum erkannt, und ich habe erst recht keine Ahnung, warum die Leute in dem Traum komische Wörter gerufen und Stöcke in der Hand gehalten haben. Es gibt nur diese Welt. Es gibt nicht solche Dinge wie... solche Dinge wie...

James runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte es nicht sagen. Er konnte das M-Wort nicht sagen. Und seine Vergangenheit und seinen Albtraum zu verleugnen, hinterließ nur ein schlechtes Gefühl in seiner Magengrube.

James bog in die Garageneinfahrt des Mehrfamilienhauses ein, in dem er wohnte. Es war ein ziemlich kleines Gebäude mit gerade mal zwölf Mietern. Der Vermieter war ein netter alter Mann, der das Haus mit seiner Frau bewirtschaftete.

James stieg zu seiner Wohnung hinauf und schloss seine Türe auf. Auf der einen Seite seines Appartements lagen Wohnzimmer und Küche, auf der anderen Seite ein kleines Bad und das Schlafzimmer.

Sobald er die Wohnung betrat, rannte seine Katze Luis auf ihn zu und schlängelte sich maunzend um seine Beine.

„OK, OK, shhh.", redete James ihm gut zu.

Luis setze sich vor James hin und starrte ihn mit seinen großen, gelben Augen an. James lachte und bückte sich, um den grauen Kater hochzuheben.

„Und wie war deine Nacht allein zuhause?", fragte er Luis, als er ihn sicher auf dem Arm hielt. „Ich hoffe doch, dass du nicht alle deine Freunde eingeladen und eine wilde Party geschmissen hast."

Luis maunzte, als wollte er ihm antworten.

James lachte und gab dem Kater einen Kuss auf den Kopf, bevor er ihn wieder auf dem Boden absetzte.

Luis war eigentlich noch mehr ein Kätzchen als ein Kater. Er war ungefähr elf Monate alt und gehörte zur Rasse der Russisch Blauen. Er war acht Wochen alt gewesen, als Sarah, Jacob und Peter das Kätzchen James geschenkt hatten. Er war ein Geschenk gewesen, weil, wie Sarah sich ausgedrückt hatte, „James immer so einsam aussah und obendrein noch am weitesten von ihnen allen weg wohnte, und somit eine Katze brauchte". In den letzten Monaten hatte James den Kleinen sehr ins Herz geschlossen und oftmals war der Kater James' einziger Trost, wenn er mal wieder in ‚eine seiner Launen' verfiel.

James tat Luis neues Katzenfutter in sein Schälchen und ging dann ins Bad, um sich die Haare zu färben und zu duschen.

Eine gute Stunde später war James sauber und hatte wieder einen Kopf voller schön brauner Haare. Er musste eine unmöglich große Menge an Färbemittel nehmen um seine Haare dunkelbraun zu bekommen, da er wirklich kohlschwarze Haare hatte. Er zog sich bequeme Klamotten an und setzte sich an den Tisch, um den heutigen Schultag zu planen.

Es war im Grunde ein ziemlich einfacher Tag. Sie würden zusammen die Hausaufgaben durchgehen, ein paar Mathe-Aufgaben lösen, dann würden sie ein paar Projekte fertig stellen, die sie am Ende des Elternabends präsentieren würden, der heute Abend stattfand. Wenigsten hatten die Kinder heute Sport, also würde ein anderer Lehrer sich während dieser Zeit um sie kümmern.

Ungefähr um halb acht schluckte James ein paar seiner Pillen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Schule, um zwanzig Minuten vor Schulbeginn um Acht Uhr da zu sein.

Der Schultag verlief ohne besondere Ereignisse, bis am Nachmittag in der Klasse ein interessantes Gespräch begann, während die Kinder mit ihren Projekten für den Elternabend beschäftigt sein sollten.

„Mister Potterson, meine Weltkarte ist total beschissen. Ist das sehr schlimm?", frage Jason. Die anderen Kinder kicherten; Jason wurde als der Klassenclown, der Störenfried angesehen.

„Nein, Jason, sie ist nicht ‚beschissen'", sagte James, „Und würdest du bitte nicht solche Ausdrücke benuten, wenn du von dir oder deinem Projekt sprichst."

„Aber sehen Sie sie sich doch an! Sie ist echt hässlich! Nordamerika sieht mehr wie ein Felsen aus, als wie ein Kontinent, und Afrika existiert nicht mal!

Die Klasse lachte ganz schön laut, und das entlockte James ein Lächeln.

„Ja, mein Projekt sieht auch nicht so toll aus", meinte ein anderer Junge namens Anthony.

„Welche Eltern würden sich solche Sachen anschauen wollen?", meldete sich ein Mädchen zu Wort.

Mit einem Mal fingen alle Kinder an zu reden und verglichen ihre schlechten Projekte, Tests oder Klassenarbeiten miteinander. Jeder Schüler rief, dass er sich als Elternteil sehr viel interessantere Dinge anschauen wollen würde.

„Hey, Mr. Potterson", sagte Jason laut, wenn Sie ein Vater wären – Sie sind doch keiner, oder? – würden Sie sich dann die Projekte ansehen wollen?"

„Nein, ich bin kein Vater und ja, ich würde mir sehr gerne eure Projekte anschauen. Wenn ich ein Vater wäre.", antwortete ihm James.

„Aaach, Sie sagen das doch bloß, weil Sie unser Lehrer sind.", meinte Anthony.

„Hatten Sie auf Ihrer Schule auch Elternabende?", fragte Jason.

Und schon war die ganze Klasse wieder still und wartete begierig auf seine Antwort.

Es war seltsam. James benutzte seine Kindheitsabenteuer, um sie in tolle Geschichten für seine Klasse umzuwandeln (auch wenn sie ein wenig verzerrt waren, da alle magischen Faktoren auszuschließen). Er erzählte ihnen von seiner Kindheit in Hogwarts (in seinen Geschichten hieß die Schule England Akademie) und lebte so seine Vergangenheit, wie er sie sich heute wünschte: frei von der magischen Welt.

Allerdings wusste James nicht, wie er diese Frage beantworten sollte. Er konnte den Kindern nichts von seinem Onkel und seiner Tante berichten, und genauso wenig wollte er ihnen erzählen, dass seine Eltern gestorben waren. Also entschied er sich für die schnellste Möglichkeit.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es bei uns einen Elternabend gab." Die Gesichter der Schüler wurden lang, als ihnen klar wurde, dass es heute keine Geschichte geben würde.

„Aber", sprach James schnell weiter, sodass die Kinder ihn in freudiger Erwartung der Erzählung anlächelten, „ihr wisst ja, dass ich auf ein Internat gegangen bin. Also war meine Familie eigentlich mein engster Freundeskreis. Wir hatten solchen Spaß bei den Hausaufgaben." Daraufhin sah ihn jeder der Fünftklässler ungläubig an. „Naja, zumindest bei manchen Hausaufgaben. Versucht das bloß nicht zuhause, denn schlussendlich waren wir nicht gerade gut in dem Kurs, aber es gab ein Fach, in dem wir ein wenig Psychologie hatten. Wir mussten unsere Träume aufschreiben und ihre Bedeutung interpretieren. Meine Freunde und ich haben uns alles mögliche ausgedacht!"

Und so erzählte James seinen Schülern alles über den Wahrsageunterricht, wenn man davon absah, dass er ihn Psychologie nannte, und über seine Lehrerin und wie sie immer behauptet hatte, James' Träume würden den Tod bedeuten und wie verrückt dieses Fach überhaupt war.

Bevor er es sich versah, war nur noch eine Unterrichtsstunde übrig geblieben und er musste seine Klasse antreiben, damit sie noch rechtzeitig mit ihren Projekten fertig wurden.

Sie wurden gerade noch in der Zeit fertig, und bald verließen sie den Raum mit vielen ‚Tschüß!' und ‚Bis nachher!' an James.

Der Raum war still, während James vor sich hin pfeifend die Projekt-Poster an die Wand hängte und die Stühle zurecht rückte.

Ja , sagte er sich, heute war ein guter Tag.

-

T/N: (1) Jaja, ich hab echt keine Ahnung von Kontaktis. Weiß nich mal, welches Verb man in dem Zusammenhang verwendet. Hoffe mal, dieses stimmt. "


End file.
